Stephen R. Hudis
Stephen R. Hudis is the stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. He received no on-screen credit for his performance. His costume as stunt double for Louis Ortiz was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Hudis was born in London, United Kingdom and visited the film sets at the early age of five, when his father, writer Norman Hudis, brought him behind-the-scenes. Influenced by this experiences, Hudis started a career in front of the camera and portrayed characters in episodes of Adam-12 (1970), The Psychiatrist (1971, with Pamelyn Ferdin and Kate Woodville), Ironside (1971), and The Mod Squad (1971, along Scott Marlowe), as well as the television movies Lassie: Peace Is Our Profession (1970, with Kenneth Tobey) and Sam Hill: Who Killed Mr. Foster? (1971, with Judy Geeson). In 1972, Hudis landed the part of Charlie Schwartz in Mark Rydell's western The Cowboys along and Star Trek performers Chuck Courtney, Gary Epper, and Tony Epper. His on-screen mother was played by his real life mother Rita Hudis. This performance was followed by appearances in television series such as Cannon (1972, with Vince Deadrick, Sr.), Emergency! (1972, with Kevin Tighe and Lenore Kasdorf), Mannix (1973, with Paul Carr), and After MASH (1984, along regulars Rosalind Chao and Wendy Schaal). In the '80s, he also made his first experiences in the stunt business and performed stunts in the action drama Miracle Mile (1988, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, and Jenette Goldstein) and 's horror film Shocker (1989, with stunts by Tony Cecere, Greg Gault, Dennis Madalone, and Patricia Tallman) and coordinated the comedy Round Numbers (1992, starring Kate Mulgrew and Samantha Eggar). He doubled actor in the drama When the Party's Over (1992, with Brian McNamara and Willie Garson) and in the thriller No Place to Hide (1993, with Dey Young, Lilyan Chauvin, Kane Hodder, and Maria R. Kelly), performed stunts in the science fiction film Fist of the North Star (1995, with Malcolm McDowell, Clint Howard, Tracey Walter, and stunts by Johnny Martin and Scott McElroy) and the comedy Baby Geniuses (1999, along Christopher Lloyd and Kim Cattrall). Beside his stunt work, Hudis also worked as transportation coordinator for projects such as the drama Viper (1988), the pilot episode of Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990), the thriller Love and a .45 (1994, with Jeffrey Combs), the television series High Tide and Live Shot (1995, with Karen Austin, Chase Masterson, and Marie Marshall), Stuart Baird's thriller Executive Decision (1996), the horror thriller Black Cadillac (2003), and more recently the action sequel Half Past Dead 2 (2007). Hudis also served as first assistant director for the 1986 film Pushed Too Far and the 1992 comedy Round Numbers and as second assistant director for thriller Blackout (1988, with Joanna Miles), the television thriller Illusions (1999), the horror film One Among Us (2005), for which he also served as producer and stunt coordinator, and the horror thriller Bad Blood (2006). Further stunt work include the science fiction film Gangland (2000, with Kristanna Loken, stunts by Dyanna Lynn, Tim Sitarz, Brian Hite, and stunt coordination by Chuck Borden), the television series The Huntress (2000, with stunts by Spice Williams-Crosby), as stunt double for in the thriller TripFall (2000, with stunts by Shawn Crowder and Chuck Borden), as stunt double for in the action film Paper Bullets (2000), as stunt double for and Jimmie F. Skaggs in the movie Highway 395 (2000), as stunt double for in Separate Ways (2001, along Dorenda Moore), the science fiction film Terminal Error (2002, with Marina Sirtis and Michael Nouri), the adventure film Sabretooth (2002), the thriller Return to Sender (2004, stunt coordination by Red Horton), the short film The Honeyfields (2006), and more recently the television science fiction film Hydra (2008, with Paul Rae and stunts by Justin Sundquist) and the romance Channels (2008, along Steve Rizzo). Hudis has performed stunts and coordinated for musicians such as , , and and for companies such as Ford, Honda, McDonald's, and Hewlett Packard. He has been married to author and filmmaker Lindy Sternberger-Hudis since 2000, with whom he has two children. Also in 2000, Hudis set a World Record when he performed a 108 feet jump with a ten tons school bus over fifteen motorcycles. External links * Stephen R. Hudis - official site * * Hudis, Stephen R. Hudis, Stephen R. Hudis, Stephen R.